


сонные поцелуи

by DrWinter, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWinter/pseuds/DrWinter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019
Summary: Лидия приходит домой и снова обнаруживает кузину соседки в своей кровати. Хотя иногда это не так уж и плохо. Она ложится с ней.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [sleepy kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165306) by [ericaismeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg), [foxerica (ericaismeg)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/foxerica). 



Это снова происходит. Почему, ну почему это с ней всё время случается? Лидия смотрит на кровать и комок, свернувшийся на ней под дорогим одеялом. Это не слишком большой комок, но это определённо не то, что Лидия оставляла на кровати, аккуратно её застелив. Лидия проводит рукой по волосам — она делает это, только когда и правда озадачена.

Может, её соседки нет дома. Лидия знает, что шанс невелик, но всё равно стоит попробовать. Она тихо идёт прямо к спальне соседки и заглядывает в комнату. Неа, нет ни единого шанса, что она была в этой кровати.

Лидия со вздохом бредёт обратно. Она снимает лифчик, стягивает шорты и забирается в кровать ни к кому иному, как к Коре Хейл. Это на самом деле должно прекратиться.

Кора издаёт сонное бормотание, понимая, что кто-то присоединился к ней. Вместо того чтобы заявить права на своё место, как поступил бы любой нормальный человек, Кора прижимается к груди Лидии и обвивает руками её талию. Раз уж на то пошло, Лидии стоит признать, что Кора великолепна в разделении пространства.

Лидия тяжело выдыхает. Это точно происходит в последний раз. Серьёзно. 

И если её пальцы, кажется, мягко поглаживают волосы Коры, что ж, это её тайна. Она бы никогда не призналась, что благодарна Коре за компанию; что это облегчение — залезать не в пустую холодную постель.

Ладони Коры лежат на ней, обнимая, и Лидия закрывает глаза. Это не так уж и плохо.

*******

Лидия ненавидит, когда кузина Малии остаётся на ночь. Она понятия не имеет, почему Кора вечно оказывается в её кровати. Не то чтобы Лидия приглашала её. Окей, может быть, «ненавидит» — это громко сказано, и, может быть, ей просто не очень нравится просыпаться под пускающей слюни Корой.

Она бы удивилась, если бы проснулась в хорошем настроении. Однако после эмоционального измотавшего её вечера Лидия не в духе. Она мягко отталкивает Кору и смотрит, как она, храпя, сворачивается калачиком вокруг подушки, на которой вообще не спала ночью. Лидия трёт грудь — одна немного болит от челюсти Коры. 

По крайней мере одно преимущество во всём этом. Кора спит как убитая. Лидия бы заволновалась, если бы храп и слюна не были такими яркими признаками жизни.

Лидия откидывает одеяло и накрывает им Кору. Ни за что нельзя сказать, что она монстр, бросающий почти мёртвого на произвол судьбы. Лидия убирает волосы с губ Коры. Хорошенькая.  
Она чуть не забывает надеть шорты, прежде чем открыть дверь спальни. Лидия стучит в дверь Малии.

Кора не виновата во всём этом. Это Малия виновата. Она должна помнить об этом.

Раздаётся громкий стон. Лидия усмехается. Кузины так напоминают друг друга. Она стучится ещё раз, зная, что нужно это сделать ещё раз пять, прежде чем Малия хотя бы пошевелит пальцем.

— Малия Тэйт, не заставляй меня входить! — кричит Лидия. 

Она слышит другой стон — этот явно издаёт не её соседка. Лидия вздыхает. Прекрасно, теперь она вэгблокер* века. Малия убьёт её.

Распахивается дверь, и за ней стоит милейшая девушка. Её распущенные растрёпанные волосы в таком же состоянии, как и вчерашний макияж. Она широко зевает, не прикрывая рот.

— Малия сказала, что ты разозлишься, если придя домой, найдёшь Кору в своей кровати. Я пообещала ей, что сделаю для тебя шоколадно-банановые панкейки, чтобы искупить вину перед тобой. Так что она может и дальше спать.

Раздражение Лидии растворяется, пока девушка идёт в кухню. Она следит за ней глазами. Та смахивает волос с лица. Лидия должна признать, у Малии прекрасный вкус в женщинах.

— Кто ты? — осведомляется Лидия, смягчив тон. Она садится у островка.

— Кира. Я познакомилась с Малией прошлой ночью на дичайшей тусовке, — говорит Кира, снова зевая. — Миска?

Лидия кивает на шкафчик.

— Я Лидия.

— О да. Кора все уши про тебя прожужжала. Похоже, вы замечательная пара. Мерные чашки?

Открыв рот, Лидия указывает на выдвижной ящик. Она не знает, что на это ответить, и выдавливает:

— Мы не встречаемся.

Кира оборачивается и пожимает плечами, посмотрев на неё.

— Может, вам стоило бы. Мука и остальное?

Лидия встаёт со стула.

— Может, будет проще, если я помогу.

Кира сияет.

— Спасибо!

_*Вэгблокер (vag-blocker) — по аналогии с кокблокер (cock-blocker), человек, мешающий свершению полового акта._

*******

Неудивительно, что в итоге Лидия говорит сонной Кире возвращаться в кровать, а доделать панкейки может и сама. Кира отчасти принимает предложение. Она садится на место Лидии и болтает с ней в перерывах между зевками.

— Вы с Малией переспали прошлой ночью? — спрашивает Лидия, замешивая тесто.

Кира склоняет голову.

— Ох, нет, мы не спали. Малия много раз повторила, что она натуралка. То есть она не прямо сказала об этом, но очень много говорила о Стайлзе. Я была слишком пьяной, чтобы дойти до своей комнаты.

— О, — хмурится Лидия. Она уверена, что Малия бисексуальна, но они вроде как не говорили об этом раньше. — Я знаю Стайлза. Он по уши втрескался в кузена Малии, Дерека. Так что сомневаюсь, что Малия запала на него, или что-то в этом роде.

Лицо Киры снова сияет. Лидия быстро выясняет, что таким лицо Киры ей нравится. Оно ей очень нравится.

Лидия спокойно отпускает Киру будить Малию с обещанием панкейков и, снимая с плиты последний, кладёт его на тарелку. Потом она идёт к себе в комнату и тычет Кору в щёку.  
— Женщина, ты собираешься просыпаться? Тут шоколадно-банановые панкейки ждут тебя, — тихо говорит Лидия. Она тычет в другую щёку Коры. Ничего.

Вздохнув, она начинает щекотать Кору. Если она и уяснила кое-что, так это то что Кора больше всех на свете боится щекотки. 

Она громко пищит и визжит.

— Лидия, о мой бог, перестань будить меня так!

Лидия фыркает.

— Это сраная пытка, — стонет Кора, дёргая одеяло и накрываясь им с головой. — Ненавижу тебя.

— Нет, не ненавидишь. Между прочим, панкейки тебя ждут. Подъём.

Кора садится к Лидии, но та уже на полпути к двери. Кора переворачивается и кричит:

— Ты отстой!

— Я дала твоей пьяной заднице проспать в моей кровати всю ночь. Думаю, меньшее, что ты можешь сделать — это сказать спасибо, — огрызается Лидия. Господи, Кора сводит её с ума. Стайлз, её лучший друг, сказал бы, Лидия только прикидывается, что Кора достаёт её. У Стайлза сложилось впечатление, что она нравится Лидии. Стайлз не прав.

Лидия улыбается Малии, потому что та выглядит просто ужасно.

— Лидс, прости меня. Я понятия не имела, что ты придёшь домой, — говорит Малия, сдвинув брови. — Где ты спала?

Лидия пожимает плечами, не собираясь признавать, что спала с Корой. Она даже не подумала завалиться спать на диван в гостиной.

— Всё в порядке. Хотя бы предупреди в следующий раз?

— Конечно, без проблем, — обещает Малия, хотя они обе знают, что в следующий раз произойдёт то же самое.

Лидия берёт лопатку и тарелку с панкейками. Малия с улыбкой поворачивается к Кире и говорит:

— Готова поспорить, что они хороши, Кира.

— Ох, я, вообще-то…

— Я составила Кире компанию, пока она готовила, — перебивает Лидия. Она подмигивает Кире. — Может, в следующий раз тебе стоит сделать это вместо меня?

Малия смеётся.

— Хорошо, звучит, вроде, честно. Это Кира предложила, хотя ты знаешь, как дерьмово я готовлю панкейки.

Лидия соглашается.

— Это точно. Хейл! Тащи сюда свой зад!

— Я ненавижу тебя, Мартин! — кричит Кора в ответ, но дверь спальни открывается. Лидия не может не восхититься ею. Неприличная чёрная майка, стихийное бедствие на голове и безвкусные шорты. Лидия смотрит, как она останавливается, поправляя майку, прежде чем войти в кухню. Она берёт тарелку с панкейком и улыбается.

— Боже, пахнут потрясающе. Спасибо.

— Ещё бы, — бормочет Лидия и поворачивается. — Что у нас на повестке дня для всех? 

Все внимательно смотрят на неё. Она довольно улыбается и тянется за панкейком.

*******

Лидия знает, что это случится снова. Она просто не ожидает, что так быстро. Неделю спустя она говорит со Стайлзом по телефону, открывая дверь в общагу.

— Что бы ты ни говорил, Стилински. Позвони, когда ты и Дерек наконец-то пообжимаетесь, — говорит Лидия, толкая дверь. Замолчав, она возится с ключами и замком.

— Ты не понимаешь, Лидия. Дерек не смотрит на меня, — скулит Стайлз.

— Угу, конечно, — отвечает Лидия, наконец закрыв за собой дверь. Она запирает её и разворачивается. — Готова поспорить на сто баксов, что он так же заинтересован в тебе, как и ты в нём.

— Мне бы пригодились сто баксов, — задумчиво говорит Стайлз.

— Ты и лишиться их можешь, — мягко напоминает Лидия. Она кладёт кошелёк на стол и идёт в спальню. Замирая при виде полураздетой Коры в своей кровати, Лидия вздыхает. — Стайлз? Я перезвоню.

— О, — говорит Кора, хмурясь. 

Она закрывает ноут и смотрит вниз, как будто стесняясь. Кору нелегко смутить, Лидия знает это. Сколько раз её ночная рубашка бывала опущена слишком низко, когда они просыпались? У Лидии в голове образ идеальных форм, она делает быстрый вдох и смотрит в сторону.

— Прости, Малия сказала, ты будешь на занятиях весь день.

Лидия пожимает плечами, стоя в дверях. Она сжимает телефон в руке.

— Решила пропустить. Почему ты здесь? Почему ты в моей комнате?

Кора вздыхает.

— Послушай, кое-что происходит. Я не хочу быть дома, поэтому Малия сказала, что я могу побыть здесь. Но мне комфортнее в твоей комнате, чем в её.

Лидия снимает куртку и идёт вешать её в шкаф. Она разводит руками, потому что Кора, кажется, переживает.

— Ничего страшного, Хейл.

Плечи Коры расслабляются, и Лидия прикрывает дверцу шкафа.

— Прости, я…

Лидия качает головой.

— Нет-нет, не волнуйся. Всё в порядке. Чем ты там занимаешься?

— Ох, самой скучной в мире статьёй по философии, — брови Коры взметаются вверх, когда Лидия падает спиной на кровать, свесив ноги. — Трудный день?

Лидия усмехается.

— Ты не представляешь. Это даже не что-то конкретное. Мне просто кажется, что ничего не произойдёт со мной последующие два года. Мне скучно. Скучно в аудиториях, скучно в университете, скучно жить. Я не чувствую, что что-то вообще происходит.

Кора немного успокаивается.

— Мне бы твои проблемы. Я пыталась справиться со своими предметами. Никак не мог нагнать их, потому что слишком много всего происходит.

— Я могу чем-нибудь помочь?

— Что-нибудь знаешь о статистике? Этот предмет меня совсем добивает.

Лидия широко улыбается.

— Так уж вышло, что я на отлично сдала передовую статистику в прошлом семестре.

— Ты, блядь, прикалываешься, — выдыхает Кора.

Лидия садится, упираясь рукой в кровать. Она улыбается Коре своей лучшей улыбкой. С её же помощью она использовала отца Эллисон в старшей школе. Блядь, она скучает по лучшей подруге. Выбрать университеты, расположенные далеко друг от друга, было ужасной идеей.

— Я похожа на человека, который шутит о передовой статистике?

Кора хватает подушку, лежащую позади неё, и даёт Лидии в лицо.

— Честно говоря, ты похожа на человека, который вообще шутить не умеет.

Лидия бросает подушку в ответ. Затем она аккуратно суёт ноут Коры под кровать. Решение приходит моментально — Кора даже не понимает, что она собирается сделать.

— Возьми свои слова обратно, Хейл! Скажи, что я весёлая, — восклицает Лидия, щекоча Кору. Та визжит под ней, извиваясь и заливаясь смехом.

— Нет, никогда!

Лидия щекочет чуть ниже. Бёдра Коры странным образом оказались самым щекотливым местом на всём теле — Лидия об этом, конечно, знает. Кора вопит.

— Давай, сдавайся! Ты считаешь меня весёлой! 

Она перестаёт щекотать, мягко кладя руки на бока Коры. В определённый момент она понимает, что сидит на её ногах. Грудь Коры поднимается и опускается так высоко и часто, что Лидия ощущает себя виноватой, что щекотала её в принципе.

— Ты в порядке?

Кора улыбается, смотря на неё снизу вверх.

— Да, засранка такая, я в порядке. Едва могу дышать, но в порядке.

— Я где-то читала, что люди, которых щекчут, смеются в панике — это такая реакция. Кора, извини, если…

Кора качает головой, протягивая руку, чтобы поймать ладонь Лидии в свои.

— Нет, всё нормально. Я знаю, что ты бы не навредила мне по-настоящему.

Плечи Лидии расслабляются, и она подмигивает Коре.

— Ну так что, теперь я смешная, на твой взгляд?

Кора пожимает плечами.

— Тебе нужно ещё немного над этим поработать.

Лидия снова угрожает начать её щекотать, и Кора визжит в знак протеста.

— Я сделаю это, Кора! Сделаю! — говорит Лидия. 

Они обе так сильно смеются, что не замечают, как кто-то откашливается у дверей. Дважды. Лидия поворачивается, когда Малия прочищает горло в третий раз. Она заливается краской, смутившись. Это, наверное, первый раз, когда Малия действительно смущена.

— Я вернулась домой пораньше, чтобы мы с Корой могли сходить поесть, — говорит она. — Но я вижу, что у вас уже другие планы. Позвоню Кире. Можно было бы переночевать сегодня у неё!

Лидия бросает взгляд на Кору, смотрящую на неё ошалевшими глазами в ответ.

— Звучит потрясающе, кузина, — говорит Кора, шаря свободной рукой по кровати. Она находит подушку и накрывает ею лицо. Лидия фыркает.

— Ещё увидимся, Тейт, — бросает Лидия, не смотря больше на соседку. Она тянет подушку, пытаясь стащить её с лица Коры. Слышны удаляющиеся шаги Малии, и в следующий момент она уже говорит с кем-то по телефону.

Лидия сдёргивает подушку с Коры и говорит:

— Эй. Если я должна светить своим лицом и страдать, то и ты тоже! 

Они обмениваются взглядами, прежде чем начать смеяться. Лидия осторожно отползает от Коры, понимая, что до сих пор держит её за руку, и отпускает её ладонь.

Кора бросает в неё подушкой и шепчет:

— Если я тебе хоть немного не безразлична, ты разрешишь мне остаться сегодня здесь. Если Малия вернётся домой, и я буду в её кровати, она нападёт на меня с вопросами.

Если я тебе хоть немного не безразлична — это опасное утверждение.

Лидия вздыхает, но на этот раз улыбается. Сейчас она забыла обо всяком стрессе, ощущая расслабление впервые за несколько месяцев. Она откидывается на кровати и кладёт подушку на колени.

— Конечно, можешь остаться.

*******

В этот раз всё по-другому. За всю ночь Лидия едва смыкает глаза. Она чувствует каждый дюйм своего тела, где оно соприкасается с телом Коры. Она едва шевелится — Кора вцепилась в неё мёртвой хваткой. Если Лидия пытается ускользнуть из объятий, Кора движется за ней.

Она прокручивает в голове множество сценариев. Какими бы были их отношения с Корой, если бы она встретила её в кофейне, к примеру, читая любимую книгу? Если бы они сидели за одним столом в библиотеке? Если бы Лидия, спустя много лет от этого момента, не встретила бы её до свадьбы Малии? Было бы ли это так же? 

Она понимает, что должна Стайлзу сотку, потому что он прав. В один прекрасный момент у Лидии зародились чувства к кузине соседки. Она зажмуривается и выдыхает. Всё будет хорошо.  
Лидия наконец закрывает глаза, успокаиваясь. Ей снятся обрывки сцен и разных моментов их с Корой знакомства.

Лидия видит Кору с улыбкой на лице и смехом смотрящую на неё. Она видит, как она раздражённо уходит прочь. Видит, как Кора говорит, как она вульгарно выглядит, смеясь, будто она чокнутая. Видит, как она врезается в неё в продуктовом, извиняется и идёт дальше, будто Лидия ничего не значит. В один момент Кора кричит на неё, в другой — плачет, сидя на обочине.

Обрывки вспыхивают и меркнут так же быстро, как появляются.

*******

Когда Лидия просыпается, она осознаёт две вещи.

Первое: она изнурена. Она так спокойно и не поспала, и голова будто в тумане. Лидия пытается разобраться, что является её жизнью, реально ли это, а что — нет.  
Второе: она не чувствует ничего, кроме граната, потому что её нос зарыт глубоко в волосы. Она слышит мягкое бормотание, ощущает тело, шевелящееся рядом и будто ищущее её. Самую малость разлепляя глаза, она инстинктивно прижимается губами к чьим-то губам. Естественно, как если бы делала так каждое утро. Может быть, с Корой могло было быть так.  
Лидия напрягается одновременно с Корой. Она немедленно просыпается с сигналом тревоги. Кора начинает отодвигаться от неё. 

Они поцеловались. Она поцеловала Кору. Вот, блядь, дерьмо. Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо.

— Лидия, мне так…

— Прости, — говорит Лидия, и её голос звучит ниже, чем обычно. 

Она трёт глаза, пока Коре отстраняетя. Лидия удивляется, как ей сразу становится хорошо. Она смотрит на лохматые волосы, широко открытые глаза и робко ей улыбается.

— Ты мне снилась, и ты была здесь, такая…

— Мне кажется, я так долго хотела тебя поцеловать, что губы просто сами потянулись. Это больше не повторится. Пожалуйста, не надо ненавидеть меня. Мне понравилось.

Лидия стирает глазной песок с уголка глаза и зевает, прежде чем до неё внезапно доходит смысл сказанных Корой слов.

— Минутку, ты хотела этого уже какое-то время?

Кора дёргает плечами.

— Тяжело не хотеть. Ты типа просто невероятная.

Лидия усмехается и падает обратно в кровать, вытягивая руку.

— Давай. Ещё слишком рано, чтобы вставать.

Кора кажется встревоженной и вопреки этому снова устраивается в её объятиях.

— Надеюсь, ты не расскажешь Малии…

— Надеюсь, мы расскажем, — шепчет Лидия. Она прижимается губами к макушке Коры. — Как ещё я объясню, что постоянно приглашаю мою девушку?

Кора поворачивается и смотрит на неё.

— Девушку?

— Хорошо, да, может быть, не сразу. Мне кажется, было бы неплохо? — осведомляется Лидия, улыбаясь. — Я не знаю, что в тебе такого, Хейл.

Кора хмыкает.

— Наверное, моя потрясающая личность, невероятная улыбка или моё тело с прекрасной задницей.

Лидия усмехается.

— У меня замечательный смех. И я могу обставить тебя кое в чём. Кое в чём — это лучше, чем ни в чём, — продолжает Кора. — Плюс тебе повезло, что я твоя девушка. Люди будут так завидовать.

— Ты права, — говорит Лидия с улыбкой. Она целует Кору в волосы. — Ты абсолютно права. Хочешь теперь поспорить, что Малия и Кира будут тянуть с тем, чтобы начать встречаться?

Кора фыркает.

— Если мы спорим на них, то надо и на Стайлза с Дереком тоже. Мой старший брат говорит об этом парне больше, чем кто бы то ни было. Стайлз собирается что-то делать?

Лидия переплетает их пальцы.

— Этот мир не готов к нам. Мы займёмся им.

Кора довольно вздыхает.

— Чёрт, да, мы это сделаем. Но давай чуть позже? Я всё ещё такая сонная и хотела бы разделить с тобой сонные поцелуи.

— М-м-м, сонные поцелуи. Захватим мир завтра.


End file.
